Nero Enchanted: Deleted Shower Scene
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: The deleted shower scene from Nero Enchanted. If you haven't read it, I suggest you read it first. Contains explicit yaoi....in the shower.


You guys wanted it, so here it is!!! *insert drumroll* The deleted shower scene from Nero Enchanted!! Woo-hoo!! Lol, I thought you guys would enjoy this. It's just the dirtyness that I didn't include the first time. Nero Enchanted was my first story and I almost hate that I dont' get to write on it anymore. Perhaps a sequel could do some good?? I don't know...What do you guys think?? I do have Premonitions going right now. Eh, we'll see. Hope you enjoy^_^ Please leave nice reviews

I do not own DMC, it's characters,or concepts. I just add twists.

**WARNING: **Yaoi, hot man sex, don't like, don't read.

* * *

"_You should have brought the lube, kid."_

A shiver of excitement, and of nervousness, rushed through Nero's body as the elder said that to him. Dante turned on the water, hot and steaming, and stepped into the white tiled heaven. He gently pressed his young lover against the shower wall, feeling the kid's muscled body against this own, making him want to dominate the kid. The younger whimpered at his touch, moaning as Dante took his already hard cock into his hand and began to pump.

"Shit Dante", he arched his back a little, the slightly calloused hand doing wonders to his need. the younger slayer moaned when the elder's teeth and tongue raked across his collar bone, his neck, and the wet tongue made its way down his abs and onto the tip of his erection.

The elder loved the sounds coming from Nero. He swirled his tongue around his lover's cock, moaning himself when he heard the menagerie of sounds that came out of that precious mouth. He didn't want to tease any longer. He needed to take the kid....now.

"This may feel weird", he said standing and bringing his lover's legs around his waist, making the younger support against the shower wall. His pushed his lips against Nero's, inserting a finger into the tight ring of muscle.

Nero winced at the intrusion, but soon found that he enjoyed and pushed forward for more. The elder happily obliged, inserting a second and third finger as the hot water streamed over their naked bodies. Nero bit his lip when Dante pressed the tip of his needy erection right against his opening. he _needed _this.

"Dante, I need you....now" He moaned loudly, "Please. Fuck me."

"Oh, I need you too" The elder said, his voice husky. He brought the kid into a kiss and rammed into him hard, hitting the kid's prostate the first time. It made his lover throw his head back and scream his name, enticing the elder to pick up the pace. He thrust in and out, in and out, with speed and roughness.

Nero held onto Dante's hips as he thrust into him. A knotted heat formed in his stomach, growing more knotted each time the elder hit that sweet, bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Fuck, Nero", the elder growled, "I fucking love you."

The younger slayer panted heavily, his release growing closer and closer. Each thrust of his lover drew him nearer and he loved it. he raked his nails down Dante's back, earning a more moans and growls as he did. Small, red tinges washed down the drain when his Devil Bringer's claws pierced the elder's flesh.

Nero couldn't hold on any longer as he felt the elder's cock grow, suddenly, rock hard inside him. He spilled his seed all over his chest, the warming sensation overcoming his pleasure stricken body. He screamed his lover's name.

Dante came not long after Nero, his hot, white seed spilling into the kid's insides. He threw his own head back, ramming into his lover's ass a few more times, riding out his orgasm. Though he hated leaving the warm tightness, he pulled out and embraced the kid, the water of the shower starting to get cold.

"So much for getting clean, huh Dante?" Nero laughed, letting the now freezing water wash of the remnants of his seed from his chest.

The elder laughed too, giving Nero a long, passionate kiss, "I love you, Nero."

The water was finally turned off and the two stepped out, not bothering to dry off as they made their way to the bedroom to collapse beside one another, and get some much needed sleep.


End file.
